


Стивоведение

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Кое-что о стивоведении и третьем глазе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Kudos: 36
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Стивоведение

Очень трудно оказать помощь тому, кто уверен, что в ней не нуждается, однако Баки овладел этим искусством мастерски. Вот Стиву, например, помощь никогда не нужна, даже если он сидит в канаве, хлюпая разбитым носом: «Я сам!». Баки за годы их дружбы весьма поднаторел в основах стивоведения, хотя для этого ему пришлось отрастить третий глаз. Он научился различать, когда Стив расстроен, когда обеспокоен чем-то, а когда просто устал и забыл поесть. Когда Стив хочет его общества или хочет, чтобы его оставили одного. Или когда собирается о чем-то попросить, но не знает, с чего начать. Баки научился подмечать все эти знаки, мелкие детали, тревожные звоночки и наоборот — искры задора в глазах.

К двадцати годам Баки стал экспертом по Стиву. Мог бы даже диссертацию защитить.

Странно, что по натуре он вовсе не был опекуном. При достаточном и даже чрезмерном количестве младших братьев, Баки старательно отращивал черствость и глухоту к их бесконечным просьбам и капризам. Но Стив был совсем иным случаем. Во-первых, он не нуждался в чьей-либо помощи. Даже когда эта помощь была нужна ему позарез. Во-вторых, Стив безумно стеснялся, когда ее получал, и очень смущался, что было безумно мило. И, в-третьих — Баки почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы Стив хоть немного нуждался в нем. 

Однажды в сильный ливень у Стива расползлись дешевые подошвы. Идти дальше он мог только босиком, и Баки взял Стива на закорки, но тот соскальзывал по мокрой одежде. Поэтому остаток пути, невзирая на вялые протесты, Баки нес его на руках. Стив был таким хрупким, что мог сойти за ребенка. Он весь сжался от стыда. Волновался, что их кто-то увидит, но в такой ливень прохожие предпочли остаться дома. У Стива пламенели щеки. А промокший и продрогший до костей Баки нес свою ношу и, чувствуя этот теплый вес и живую тяжесть, ощущал себя самым сильным, самым надежным и самым счастливым парнем во всем Нью-Йорке...

Тогда он понятия не имел, что именно означает его забота.

Лишь падая в ледяную пропасть несколько лет спустя, еще успел неожиданно, отчаянно осознать:

«Как же я люблю его, Господи!..»

А потом забыл об этом на много-много лет.

И не вспомнил бы сам. Но то, чего он в те годы так и не смог осознать до конца, понял Зимний Солдат.

Этот парень вообще думал предельно лаконично. Вот и мысль о Стиве, только что вытащенном на берег Потомака, была простой и четкой:

«Он мой». 

И всё. Это не нуждалось ни в доказательствах, ни в дальнейшем осмыслении. Это был факт, очевидный, как рассвет. Солдат это просто знал. И Баки, проснувшийся в Зимнем Солдате спустя еще неделю с лишним, очень удивился ясности этой мысли. А спустя еще месяц понял, что да. Это правда. И вместе с тем — вовсе нет.

Да, Стив был его... всем. Что бы это ни значило. Он хотел с рычанием отбивать Стива у врагов, кем бы эти сволочи ни были. Готов был отметелить всех, кто посмел бы его Стива хоть пальцем тронуть. До каждого ублюдка, посмевшего наставить на Стива оружие, должно было дойти — Стив его. И всякий, кто тронет Стива, будет иметь дело с ним. Зимний Солдат мало знал о праве собственности, зато чувство собственности у него было что надо.

Всё внутри него кричало: «Стив Роджерс принадлежит мне!»

Но Баки подозревал, что всё обстоит как раз наоборот. Это он принадлежал Стиву. С самого начала. С потрохами. Стив занимал в его голове самый высокий пьедестал, перед которым Баки исправно совершал необходимые ритуалы. Постоянный источник тревоги, тоски и счастья.

Но Стив не был его Стивом. Стив принадлежал обществу, флагу, миру и справедливости. 

Это вносило такой душевный раздрай, что Баки в конце концов решил держаться от Стива подальше. Необходимость делить героя Америки со всеми вокруг сводила с ума. Он даже хвалил себя за то, что держится, не мчится к ноге, как хороший пес. Научился жить без Стива.

Но стоило Стиву оказался рядом, как старые привычки взяли верх.

А он был уже слишком Баки, чтобы сопротивляться.

Что ж... в каком-то смысле он был вознагражден. Стив выбрал его, Стив отправился с ним, и, оставшись наедине с давней своей страстью, Баки поверить не мог в свое счастье. Они были одни, в африканской стране, где никто не мог их найти, и никому не было до них никакого дела... Казалось бы — вот оно! Подойди, признайся, пусть он поймет, что тобой двигало все эти годы!.. Он же видит весь мир, и никогда — то, что под носом!

Но Стив всегда думал о важном, и редко — о личном. В Ваканде мысли Стива были далеко, Баки видел. Третий глаз не закрылся, как оказалось. Стив беспокоился о команде, а уйти не мог. Не решался оставить его одного. Баки остро чувствовал, что не может его удержать, это причиняло боль, и он знал, что не станет даже пытаться.

Потому что забота о Стиве стала привычкой, а Стиву нужно было другое. Лететь. Спасать.

И Баки принял тяжелое решение — уйти в криосон, чтобы избавить Стива от мук морального выбора, и даже сумел настоять на своем, хотя Стив поначалу пытался возражать и спорить.

В конце концов, любовь — это внимание к тому, кого любишь. Он уснул со спокойным сердцем.

А когда проснулся в следующий раз, Стив сидел у его койки, виновато и неуверенно улыбаясь. 

— Спас команду? — спросил Баки хрипло. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но был рад видеть Стива.

— Да.

— Я исцелен?

— Не совсем. Но они нашли способ. 

— Тогда почему меня разбудили?

Стив смущенно потупился.

— Потому что я настоял. Прости. Не могу без тебя. 

Очень робко, будто боясь причинить боль, Стив накрыл его кисть ладонью. Мягко сжал.

— Если я не прав, можешь дать мне в челюсть, — наконец, сказал он. 

— Для этого тебе придется наклониться.

— Я не прав? — ладонь Стива стала горячей и повлажнела. Он напряженно ждал ответа и волновался так, словно для этого вопроса собрал в кулак всю силу воли. Он всем видом давал понять, что в основах бакиведения уже делает определенные успехи. — Извини, что понял не сразу... Может, попробуем? 

Стив большим пальцем погладил его по руке. Баки вдруг понял, как не хватает второй руки, чтобы закрыть лицо.

— Тупица.

И повернул ладонь, позволяя Стиву сплести с ним пальцы.


End file.
